Unlikely Friends
by ariesdragon
Summary: a new girl comes to school and captures the hearts of Joey and Seto. But she is not what she seems. Will Joey and Seto put aside their differences in time or will they fight til the end, non-yaoi JoeyocSeto eventual JoeyMai SetoSerenity
1. Run in Before School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I know its sad

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

BEWD=Blue eyes white dragon, duh

a/n: author notes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00 am Joey's house

/Joey is walking around when he sees a giant donut, guarded jealously by Kaiba. He

challenges him for the donut, then wins./

"mmmm, donut" Joey mumbled in his sleep. All of a sudden an alarm clock rings, "aaah" he screamed as he rolled out the bed. He looked around shocked. Oooh yeah Serenity bought that for me da other dayHe tried to turn off the alarm clock but cant so he muffles it with a pillow til he is able to find the off switch. Then he looked through his drawer for a school uniform that wasn't torn from fighting. "D rich boy" he grumbled before he finally found one, and got ready for school.

7:00 am Kaiba's house

/Kaiba is riding on a BEWD chasing Joey and Yugi. Joey was wimpering like a dog and Yugi is screaming like a girl.

"Have mercy." Yugi yelled. Joey just whined like a dog. Kaiba stopped in front of them and started thinking about it/

"BEWD a/n: and yes he says the full name i just didn't feel like typing it though this takes longer so i defeated whole purpose, sorry for interupption back to the fic attack with your white lightning." he mumbled. Before the alarm clock woke him up. He narrowed his eyes and tried to stop the alarm clock. But it wouldn't stop. So he threw it against the corner of the wall where it stopped and fell into a pile of other alarm clocks. He then tried to find a school uniform that wasn't torn by fighting. "D mutt." he grumbled. He finally found one and got ready to go to school. He then pulled off in his limo.

Meanwhile Joey was waiting for Serenity to finish picking out a exactly what hair tie and makeup she wanted to go to school in. "aww man." he grumbled. "Hey sis hurry up dis is why de have uniforms, it doesn't really matter!" he shouted. No answer. He ran upstairs and saw Serenity riding off with the good bike. "aww man." he grumbled. "Hey sis, wait up!" he shouted. He then grabbed his Jacket and ran out the door. He grabbed the crickity a/n: is that even a real word bike and headed for school. While he was riding his bike he swerved and almost got hit by a limo. It came to a stop and backed up. The chauffer ran out and checked on him. The back window rolled down and Kaiba looked down and smirked.

"Stop Winston, put him down you only pay a small fine for running over other peoples mutts." He then turned to Serenity. "You really should keep him on a leash." he laughed. Serenity giggled, much to Joey and Kaiba's surprise.

"Sorry Joey, but you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"I Don't see anything funny about that sis."

"I said I was Sorry." Serenity said. Kaiba laughed.

"Anyway, Serenity would you like a ride in my limo?" he asked. Serenity blushed and nodded. Kaiba scooted over and she looked around for a place for her bike. The chauffer placed her bike on a fold out rack. Serenity got in the limo and shrugged at Joey before closing the door. The limo then sped off.

What was that about?Joey wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: ooo a cliffie. Why did Serenity laugh at Kaiba's joke. Why did he invite her to ride on his limo. What was that whole thing about. Will Joey get Kaiba back for the mornings humiliation. and Why am I asking you so many questions when I should know, I am the author. Any who sorry for the short chap, but I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be gentle this is my first fanfic. I try to update soon. But i dont know if i can. Darn you Mr.H and your blasted Algebra 3, agggggggggggggggggggggggggh. sorry I ok really.

Joey, Serenity, Chauffer, and Kaiba: (((OO)))()

a: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn YOooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. cough, cough YOoooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cough, cough, quack

Joey, Serenity, Chauffer, Kaiba, and a(author): ((OO))


	2. Fight Before Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, :, (

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

a/n: author notes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity looked at Kaiba as they were riding to school. "So ummm, do I get the job?" she asked. Kaiba smirked and glared at her. She started fidgeting. He laughed what seemed to be a laugh of pure evil, like he was planning something, Which just started making her fidget more. He smirked.How did he change so fast, well its starting to creep me out with if all the stories are true about him killing his stepfather to take over KaibaCorp six years ago... Is this really the kind of person I want to work for, no Serenity, no you need this job Joey and Me need this moneyshe thought.

"Stop by my house at 5:00 on the dot, if your even ten seconds late, then your job is over before it begins, and I'll make sure you never work in Domino again. Do I make myself perectly clear?" Kaiba hissed. Serenity was too scared to move, he was still glaring at her.If looks could kill, I'd be deadshe thought. Kaiba growled, "Do I make myself clear?"he asked again.

"y-yes s-sir" she stammered. Then she began squirming as he glared at her, never taking his eyes off her. He smirked at her uneasiness.man do I love making employees squirmKaiba thought.

Mean while Joey saw the limo pulling up to the school. He sped up and stopped to watch to make sure Serenity got out unharmed. Serenity stepped out and pulled her bike off the rack. and was about to leave before Kaiba lightly grabbed her arm. Then he brought her closer to him and got real close to her face. He could feel her trembling. He smirked.

"Don't ever make me repeat myself again."he hissed. "and don't expect to ride to school in my limo, or any other of my cars for that matter again, you are after all nothing but an employee to me understand?" he hissed. Still smirking at her trembling.Nothing but an employee, but why can't I make you see me as something other than some girl, or the mutts sister, cant you see I love youshe thought.

Serenity ran off crying. What did that jerk say to my sister?Joey thought. Look at him still smirking, he enjoys hurting others, well I guess just going to have to teach him a lesson

He ran over to Kaiba and tapped him on the shoulder. Kaiba turned around and before he knew what was going on Joeys fist had connected with his face. Joey tackled him and let out a fury of hits in the face. Kaiba rolled over on his stomach and then with all the strength he had tossed Joey off him. Then Kaiba kicked Joey in his ribs several times. Thinking he had him beat he turned his back and began walking up the steps but Joey kicked him in his back causing Kaibas head to snap forward and hit the rail.

"Like kicking people when their down do ya" Joey shouted as he kicked Kaiba over and over again. Kaiba sweeped his leg causing Joey to fall down and hit his head on the concrete steps. Both teens began struggling to get to their feet, they had to be the first one up or they were as good as toast. Kaiba stood up first but almost fell over and caught himself on the rail. Joey got up and when Kaiba turned around Joey fist once again connected with his face. Making Kaiba fall down the rest of the steps. Joey ran down and when Kaiba got up he tried to tackle him. This time though Kaiba was ready for him and moved out the way and kicked Joey in his spine. Joey tried to get up but Kaiba put his foot on his back. "How did you ever think you could beat me." Kaiba Laughed.

"Like this" Joey said rolling over and then tackling Kaiba to the ground. The two teens began to wrestle. They rolled right over to the parking lot. Where they almost got hit by some kids car. They both jumped out of the way but Kaiba tripped over a traffic cone. While he getting up Joey noticed that he was lined up perfectly with the windshield of a car. Joey rammed into Kaiba as hard as he could sending Kaiba through the wind shield of the car, some how as he went threw the car into reverese. Another car was coming by and hit the car in the rear where Kaiba had landed.

Uh-oh maybe i better hightail itJoey thought. but Kaiba staggered out of the car. What happened, last i remember i was standing up then that mutt rammed into me, the mutt oh s please let the mutt have ran awayKaiba thought. But before he knew what hit him Joey Punched one more time in the side of his head and Kaiba was knocked out cold.

"Joseph Wheeler, what on earth do you think your doing." came a teachers voice.

"I was, uh Kaiba , and Uh, aww its no use I'm busted, hook, line and sinker." he said.

The school nurse took care of Kaiba and then Joey and Kaiba were sent to the principal's office. The Prinicipal looked at the two teens and began rubbing his head. "Boys, boys, boys this the sixth fight in this school week alone, and its only tuesday." They both averted their gaze.

"Just tell how long we're suspended for this time."Kaiba said. "I am not going to give you detention or suspened you this time, I haven't thought of a punishment that would actually work this time." Mr. Taka a/n: I don't know the name of the principal so i made up onesaid. He handed Them both two new school shirts, their had gotten torn apart. " Put these on and return to your respective classes."

"You mean AP Calculus for me and special ed Kindergarten math for the mutt." he laughed.

"Hey rich boy, you better watch your mouth before I..."

"You want a piece of me mutt, you got lucky last time but your luck is about to run out."

"Anytime any place you jerk"

"HOW ABOUT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, MUTT!"

"C'MON JUST SHUT YA TRAP AND BRING IT YOU SB!" The two teens were about to start fighting again before Mr.Taka stepped between them. "Go to class now or you'll both be EXPELLED!" shouted Mr.Taka. They were both about to leave when Mr. Taka called Kaiba back. "Will you take Ms. Tanaka Mitsuka to AP English?" He asked.

"Whatever." Kaiba growled back in reply. "I'll come back after I change my shirt"

"She is already late as it is.."

"Tell someone who cares." Kaiba said

"Ok just hurry up and get back quickly"

"I'll get back, but I won't hurry."

"Just go."Mr.Taka replied. He's lucky he is foots the budget for some of our extra supplies like the scoreboard, otherwise he'd of been expelled a long time ago, probably just does because he it makes it harder for me, knowing the superintendent she'd fire me, f golden boy of that F B of a superintendent.Mr. Taka thought.

Kaiba returned moments later and gasped when he saw the new girl. "R-right this w-way." he stammered. The new girl, who was indeed quite pretty with long black hair and a shapely figure and chocolate colored eyes, blushed. Kaiba held the door open and followed her out the door like a love sick puppy.

So this is what love at first sight feels likehe thought. Mitsuka noticed how he was acting and her eyes narrowed and darkened, she smiled evily, though Kaiba didn't notice this.

Excellent, phase one of my class has gone through faster than expected and I thought that fool Torinjo said he had an heart of ice that couldn't be melted easily, made me deal with him first, hmm he just like every other boy. evil mental laugh

"So whats your name, cutie?" Mitsuka asked.

"All yours. no i mean .K-KaibaCorp. no i mean Kaiba Seto, b-but you can just call me S-Seto" he managed to stammer. D it smooth move setohe scolded himself.

"My name is Tanaka Mistuka but you can call me Mitsuka." Prepare to meet your maker Seto boy, now all I have to do is win Wheeler's heart as well

a/n: In Japan they write and say the last name and then the first name, for example they'd write and say Tanka Mitsuka, but we'd call the person Mitsuka Tanaka. Please send me some review even if its just flames. Anyway not much of a cliffie here but nevertheless here is the second chapter.


	3. Secret Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

a/n: author notes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of their classes. Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan were all talking outside the lunchroom. Mitsuka and Kaiba walked by. Ahh, there's Wheeler, now how to strike up a conversation, hmm I knowMitsuka thought. She turned to Kaiba and smiled wickedly. "Umm, are we allowed to eat off campus"she asked, him loud enough for the group to hear.

"Yea sure, where do you want to go? Kaiba asked.

"Theres a nice little cafe about 20 minutes from here, why don't you go and wait for me there, don't eat without me, i catch up in a minute i just have to take care of somethings.'"

"Okay" Kaiba said then he left. Mitsuka turned to Joey, Tea, Yugi and Tristan. "Whew thought he'd never leave."she said. "Hey aren't you Wheeler Joey, the guy who placed second at duelist kingdom?" she asked. "yea, how did you know" Joey replied. "I have your picture on my wall, you are so cute."she replied.

"Hey was Mr.Ithinkimallthatjustcauseihavemoney bothering you." Mitsuka nodded. "I think he has a crush."she replied. "Nah, he's probably just trying to creep ya out, that jerk lives for that kind of stuff." "Besides, to have a crush ya have to have a heart." Mitsuka giggled. "Anyway who's your friends." Mitsuka asked. "Taylor Tristan, Moto Yugi, Gardner Tea." He said. "Pleased to meet you."she bowed respectivly. Soon you all be dead evil mental laugh

"So are you new to this school?" asked Tea. "Yeah, umm, I don't really know anybody can I eat lunch with you guys"she asked timidly. "I thought you were eating lunch with Kaiba." Yugi said. "Yea well I don't really like him."she said. "Of course ya can eat with us." said Joey. Joey, Tristan and Mitsuka ran off to find a table. "Poor Kaiba."said Tea to Yugi. "Yes, I dont trust this girl one bit, she didn't even tell us her name."Yugi replied. "But she is Joey's friend now so we have to be nice because thats what friends are for and friends are really important to be happy..."

"Hi guys." said Mai. "Oh hi Mai I was telling Yugi how important friends are." "Tea, no offense hun but people are really getting tired of your sick and twisted friendship rants." "Nobody is tired of my friendship speeches, hey wait a minute did you just say that they were sick and twisted." "Yea." "Yugi you dont think my friendship speeches are sick and twisted." Yugi averted her gaze. "Yugi." Tea said. "well, umm, sometimes it is like chewing tinfoil with you."he muttered. "Well I bet that Joey and Tristan like my speeches" she said dragging Mai and Yugi over to where Joey, Tristan and Mitsuka were.

Joey was looking lovingly into Mitsuka's eyes. Tristan was eating as usual. "You guys don't think my friendship speeches are sick and twisted do you?"she asked. Joey and Tristan looked at each other than at Tea, who was clenching and unclenching her fist. "N.NO!" they both lied.

"Hey whos your friend Joe"asked Mai. "Oh, Valentine Mai meet Tanaka Mitsuka, Mitsuka Mai, Mai Mitsuka." he said. "Hey nice to meet you hun." "likewise I'm sure."

"Umm, Joey I have something I need to talk to you about." she said pulling him to the side. Ok just get this over with, the worse that could happen is he doesn't feel the same about you"Uhh Joey, i have a confession to make, i, i" "Umm, mai can you help me out with a problem i am having." Joey said. "Umm, sure Joey fire away." "Can you help think of a romantic way to ask out Mitsuka." Mai got mad and slap Joey. "I don't even know why I bother talking to you Wheeler." she said, running off and crying. Serenity walked over to Joey.

"Hey Joey what was that all about."asked Serenity. "I'm not sure, I just asked her to help me think of a romantic way of asking out Mitsuka" Serenity anime falls "Whos Mitsuka." "She is the girl of my dreams, she is smart and funny and h..(looks at Serenity) cute and likes playing pranks on Kaiba." "Like what?" she asked. "Like she just sent him to that cafe up the street and told him not to eat til she got their but she has no intan, intense, uhh shes not going there at all. I just wish I could see the look on his face when he figures out he got stood up." "Uhh, i got to go Joey see you later."

Serenity rode her bike as fast as she could and was at the cafe in 5 minutes. She walked in to see Kaiba in a booth by himself waiting for Mitsuka to show up, he was slowly beginning to realize she wasnt coming.

"Hey K-Kaiba umm, who are you waiting for?"she asked. "None of you business."he hissed back. "I know about Mitsuka, she is standing you up." "You do, she is?"he asked his voice cracking slightly. "Yea as we speak she is eating lunch with my brother." "SHE'S WHAT!" he shouted. "I KILL HIM!" He pulled out his cellphone and was about to call his chauffer when Serenity grabbed the cellphone out his hand.

"Please don't go and get in another fight with my brother." "I'll do whatever I want." "Besides arent you hungry... Can't you just maybe get a bite to eat, maybe with me." He glared at her then realizing he hadn't had breakfast he gave in. "Fine one Sandwhich and maybe some fries and a coke..."

The two sat down and began eating lunch togheter, and they talked all the way through the lunch, even though it was mostly about Kaiba Corps, and her job, and school. Then they both rode back to school togheter in Kaiba's limo. Serenity was walking on cloud 9 til she saw Mitsuka and Nate Torinjo, long time enemy of both Joey and Kaiba talking.

"So when do I kill the two losers off." "First you have to earn their hearts that way when you rip them out in front of their face it will be all the more painful." "I already took care of that." "Then why did Kaiba just walk by muttering something about he was and I qoute "Going to kill that b Mitsuka for standing him up, after all no one messes with me and get away with it." "He said that" "Yes, hmm this is going to be harder than I thought, ok first I have to come up with a way to win them both at the same time, make them look like fools, then kill them." "Remember you don't get the money unless you pull this off." The two then turned off and walked away.

I have to warn them, but how can I do that when their both so stubborn"Hey hun, what ya up to." came Mai's voice. Serenity looked up at Mai. "IjustfoundoutthatMitsukaisreallyanassasinhiredbyTorinjotokillmybrotherandKaibadeep breathandidontwantimgoingtosayorwhatiiiiimgoingtodowhatifjoeyneverspeakstomeagainwhatif kaibaneverspeakstomeagainijustdon'tthinkicanthatimeanthisisseriousand..." Mai slapped Serenity. "Get a grip." "Thanks, I needed that." Mai put her hands on Serenity shoulder. "Tell me slowly what is going on, and this time hun use real words and pauses." "Ok I heard Torinjo in the hall...


	4. Reasons for Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or McDonalds

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

a/n: author notes

flashback

Mai looked at Serenity. "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS."she shouted. People turned around and looked at them "Ssh you want to tell the whole world." Mai blushes and sweatdrops and rubs back of head "Ooops sorry." So what are we going to do." I dont know." Tell you what, hun come to my house after school and..." "Cant, I'm supposed to go to Kaiba's" "Thats perfect, you can tell him and I can tell Joey." "I dont know, even thoough I like him I have to admit that man can not be reasoned with." "You like him?." Serenity blushed and nodded. "Aww isnt that cute little Serenity has a crush." "I just wish he and Joey didnt fight so much." "Me too, I hear Kaiba has an olympic sized swimming pool." "Mai!" "Just kidding." "Ladies get to class!" came a teachers voice. Mai and Serenity said goodbye and then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in English class, Joey couldnt keep his thoughts focused on class. "Now class pass in your paper." Joey passed up the his paper. Tea grabbed it then arched an eyebrow. "Joey I didnt know that an adjective's definition was Mitsuka Wheeler, or Joey Tanaka." He looked at his paper and then blushed. "Joey Tanaka?" whispered Tea.

"Hey I'm a man of the ages." "Whatever do you want me too pass this up or what." "No." Tea handed him back his paper.

/Mitsuka is in a stunning white wedding gown and Joey is standing next to her. "I do"she cooed. "I now pronouce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Joey and Mitsuka begin to kiss. They are on their honeymoon, eating cake when their is a call on the phone. "Hello." said Joey. He can hear Mokuba crying. "Joey its awful." "Whats the matter Mokuba." "Seto just got hit by a bus, hes dead."he cried. "Thats not that awful when you really think about it Mokuba ." "Hey your right, just for making me feel better I'm giving you half of my 30 billion dollar estate." Mokuba said cheerily. Joey turns to Mitsuka. "Man, we got all this cake, Kaibas dead, your my wife can this day get any better." "It sure can big boy."said Mitsuka seductivly. She started kissing him passionitly. "Wake up, Wake up, wake, Joey wake up." came Tristans voice out of Mitsuka/

"Huh what." said Joey sleepily. "Aww Tristan, I was having a great dream and..." "Well Shelly Sensei is passing out the big exam we was supposed to be studying for all week ." "What do you mean suppose to?" Tea asked. "Well.."

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walk up to a large building that says public library "So this is a library." said Joey. They went inside and started studying for the test. Joey and Tristan start making paper balls and throwing them at each.then they start playing catch. "Go long !" Tristan runs backward and runs right into none other than Mokuba. Slamming him against the bookshelf then a bunch of books fell on his head. Kaiba ran up to him. "Are you all right." "Yea, I'm fine I just bumped my head..." "You bumped your head. Let me see, it could be a concussion..." "No its ok big brother I feel fine." "You sure" "Yes, big bro.." "you positive." "SETO IM POSITIVE!" Tristan cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Mokuba."said Tristan. "Its o..."Mokuba began. "D right your sorry, a sorry excuse for a human being."Kaiba interuppted. "He said he was sorry, Mr.Moneybags so why dont you go back to wherever it was you came from." "What are you doing here anyway Wheeler there are no stupid monkeys alllowed in the library."Kaiba hissed. "I'm am not a monkey" Joey said. "Your right, I shouldnt call you a monkey, thats giving you to much credit."

"You know how you never think of the right thing to say til the whole thing is over."Joey said to Tea. "Yea..." "Well not this time, this time I nailed him.""You think your so much better than me." "I dont think I'm better than you."Kaiba said. "You dont?" "Nope, I know im better than you." "No, your just a jealous little orphan, mad that everyone else has friends, while no one cares whether you live or die."Infact the only person that you think cares, only pities you because your his brother, but he doesnt care, no one cares and its all your fault because your a sick freak

"Joey dont you think that was a little harsh." "No, man you should of seen Kaibas face, it was the deepest shade of red you ever saw"

Kaiba glares at Joey, who glares right back. "C'mon Mokuba, we dont have to stick around for this, If we stay I knew I'll hit him, I dont think I'll be able to stop." "Fine if you dont beat him for this then I will." Mokuba shouted. Mokuba turns the table over so that Joey legs and arms are pinned down." He then started punching Joey in the face. His punches were surprisingly strong. Tristan pulled Mokuba off of Joey. Mokuba poked him in the eye then bit him in the leg. He started hopping around. Mokuba pushed him down, then rammed his head into the nearby drinking fountain." Tristan is knocked out with anime squirrly eyes." Mokuba then preceded to knock the living daylight out of Joey who is still pinned down.Joey is knocked out with squirrly eyes

"Mokuba I know your trying to defend your brothers honor and what Joey just said was wrong but..."Yugi said. "Shutup!" Mokuba screamed. He then punched Yugi in his stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head. Yugi was knocked but Yami took over." "You have trepassed..." Kaiba knocked out Yami with one good shot to the head. He then surveyed the scene. "Mokuba, you rock!'he said. "Well you know... " Mokuba said smiling and rubbing his nose." The librarian walked over. "What on earth, why did your brother attack these nice young men..." "He didnt they assaulted him first" he said handing her a bunch of money. "I think they should be banned indefenitly dont you."Mokuba said handing her even more money. "Yes I do." The two then walked out laughing like maniacs.

"YOU BOTH GOT BEAT UP BY KAIBA'S LITTLE BROTHER, THATS PATHETIC. YOUR TWICE HIS SIZE." "Miss Gardner quiet down or I'll tear up your test. Everyone was quiet and began cocentrating on their test.

Meanwhile Mitsuka was trying to get Kaiba to talk to her. They were in science class sitting at the lab table, Mitsuka had the aisle seat. "Look at me." she whispered. "No."he replied. "Please." "No." "Please." He just ignored her and continued to type on his laptop. "Please." "I dont associate with Mesuinu." a/n: Mesuinu means B in Japanese "How dare you!" she shouted an then slapped him across the face. The class turned to watch. "Is she crazy." whispered one kid to another. "Must be to slap _him._"the other kid replied. Kaiba turned to her.

"What the h is your problem, first you cant stop flirting with me, then you stand me up, then you beg me to talk to you again, and now this, do you have a death wish or something." "No, but you do to talk to me like that!"

She pulled out a small vial and threw on the ground. Her eye pupils rolled to the back of her head and the vapors that had came from the bottle surronded Kaiba. The class couldnt see what was happening they could just hear him screaming. Finally the vapors stopped and he fell, unconcious, into Mitsuka's arms. He was a mess his clothes were shreddeda/n: The clothes are always shredded when an anime character gets messed up I wonder why that is, oh well back to the fic." and there was blood everywhere.

She pulled out another vial and smiled if he ever had even the smallest bit of feelings for her they would return, this time much stronger than before. She poured the liquid in his mouth then stroked his thoat so he would swallow it. She lightly kissed his lips to seal the deal. The teacher moved her to the side. The other kids looked wide eyed.

"What did you do?" asked Bakura. "He shouldnt have called me a mesuinu."she shrugged. The teacher stood over him trying to wake him up. He wouldn't. Mitsuka rolled her eyes, then walked over to him, and smiled. Then she raised her hand and the rest of the vapors came out of him. He coughed and looked around.

"My head..."he muttered. "Better get you to the nurses office."said the teacher, a middle aged pump, balding man with thick glasses. He looked at the laptop. "This isn't the notes." "No, Its the mid quarterly report for my company, much more important than the mating habits of the dung beetle." "I have no choice but to give you detention too."

"WHAT, I AM NOT GOING TO DETENTION!" "YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE!" Kaiba just growled and stormed off. He also got suspended. He went home and opened the door, what greeted him was a cute little girl with long blond hair and striking green eyes. She was wearing a cute little pink dress. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Did you know that Your The Seto Kaiba?"she asked. He glared down at her, he wasn't in the mood.

"Who's kid is this!" he shouted. No reply.That's right its the employees day offHe sighed. "What's your name kid."he asked "Nani"she replied a/n: Nani means what? in Japanese "What's your name?" "Nani." "What is your name."he said drawing out each syllable." "Nani!"she said drawing out each syllable. "Chotto Matte kudasai." "Onamae wa" a/n: Chotto Matte kudasai means Wait a minute please. Onamae wa means What is your name "NANI" "ONAMAE WA NAN DESU KA" a/n: Also whats your name "NANI" "I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND ME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME." "NANI" Mokuba heard the shouting downstairs. He went down and started watching, laughing. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME" "NANI"

Mokuba went down and looked at his brother. "Niisama why are you home?" a/n: Niisama means older brother familiarly but with respect. "I got suspended, you" "Me and Nani got suspended too." "Wait, her name is Nani" "Yup." "Well that explains a lot." "I thought you said your big brother was super smart." "I heard that. "Good." "Mokuba why were you suspended." "I, umm, uhh... Look a Distraction(points finger behind Kaiba)." "Where(Kaiba turns around, while Nani and Mokuba race back up the stairs.)?" He growled. I cant believe I fell for that

He went up the stairs. "Mokuba why did you get suspended, and for how long?" He said busting in to Mokubas room. Mokuba looked down sadly and started crying. "He got jumped by a bunch of kids, they keep making fun of him, they call him a loser and a shrimp, they beat him up all the time and make fun of your family, the fact you guys dont have parents and the fact that Yugi keeps beating you in duels, they call you a has been, and when he tries to defend you they they say "ooo I'm going to tell your mom, oh yeah you dont have one." then they beat him up." Nani said.

"Nani and you are my only friends... you wont let me be friends with Yugi and the others..." Mokuba said miserably. Kaiba scooped his brother up in his arms. "Its o.k. kid, dont cry, remember what I always say, emotions are for the weak, well this is what I mean, instead of crying about it crush your enemies, ok?" Mokuba just nods his head. "O.k, I'm going to help you crush your enemies, now doesn't that sound like fun?" "Yeah" Mokuba tearfully replied" "O.k, we'll get those little brats so hard they lose the ability to laugh even if they wanted to, OK" Mokuba nods his head. "ok." Kaiba said kissing his little brother on the forehead, then rocking him back and forth. nani sweatdrops

"So who wants to play some games?" she asked. "I do!' Mokuba jumped up, all of a sudden happy. Kaiba sweatdrops "Well I'm going to take a nap, you two be good and dont break anything" He said. Dont let me sleep past five." (evil laugh) "I have a new maid coming in for a job interview.(evil laugh)" everyone except Kaiba sweatdrop

Meanwhile Serenity started fixing herself up, school had just let out and she only had two hours to get ready It take an hour to get there. Finally she was all dressed and ready to go. Mai knocked on the door. Joey opened it. "hey Joey is your sister home" "Yea Oh and by the way your new crush is a homocidal maniac bent on first humilliating you and Kaiba then killing you both during the field trip in two weeks." "She's in her room and what are you smoking?" "nothing yet, this is the truth." "YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER" "SERENITY TOLD ME AND SHE HEARD HER AND TORINJO TALKING IN THE HALLS..." (Serenity comes downstairs) "I never thought you stoop so low as lying about that sweet girl, just for yor own game." "Joey I'm not lying..." (Joey rubs his temples with his index and middle finger.) "You know what Mai, get out." "What?" "get out."

Mai and Serenity left togheter and headed toward the McDonalds that was only ten minutes away from Kaibas house they had some time to kill since Serenity no longer had to walk to Kaibas. Mai had a car. "That didn't go well at all."sighed Mai, munching on some fries. "If he got _that _mad imagine how Kaibas going to react."said Serenity sipping on a soda. "Heyhun why arent you eating anything?" "Too nervous." "So when did you first realize that you liked (darts eyes) you-know-who?" Mai whispered. "Well... I was walking through the park one day..."

Serenity is walking through the park when she sees Mokuba sitting on the park bench. "Hey Mokuba!"she called. He whirled around and said hi. She joined up with him. "whatcha doin'" she said sweetly." My brother is getting me some ice cream." he said happily. Just then Kaiba walks up with two orange sherbet Ice cream cones. "Here kid." he said, handing him one. "I suppose you want one too."he said looking at Serenity. "No, I didnt bring any money." "Here then" he said holding out his Ice cream. Serenity stared at him and the ice cream in disbelief. "Look you want it or not." she gladly took and he went back to get himself some.

Mokuba and Serenity talked awhile while Kaiba just sat there quietly. "We were going to feed the ducks you want to come?" Kaiba asked her. "Sure." she said. They went to feed the ducks Kaiba carefully put some seeds in both Mokuba and Serenity hands. Some ducks came and ate out of Serenitys hands. She smiled at Kaiba and he smiled back.

"Wait Kaiba actually smiled?" Mai asked. "Mmmhmm, and it was such a nice one too, wonder why he doesnt smile more often." Serenity replied. "because hes Kaiba."

The two watched Mokuba and talked about various things. Soon sunset hit, Mokuba had fallen asleep in his brothers arms, yet the elder Kaiba had continued to watch the sunset. "Sure is beautiful." sighed Serenity. Kaiba turned her head toward him, their eyes locked. "Not half as beautiful as you." he said. They leaned forward and were about to kiss when Mokuba woke up. "Niisama can we go home now" he muttered rubbing his eyes, completely unaware of the moment he just broke up. "Sure." he said snapping back to reality.

Mokuba called the limo and within minutes it was there. Mokuba climbed in, Kaiba looked at Serenity and her off the side. "This day never happened." he said coldly, "understand" "Dont worry I wont tell anyone." "You better not or else" he said imitating a knife to the throat. He got in the limo and it sped off.

Sounds to me like he's a jerk even if he likes you."said Mai, but I get why you like him, he sounds like quite the romantic, when he wants to be." "well look at the time, time to go." Serenity walked up to the mansion and buzzed in. Mai waved goodbye to Serenity then jetted it off. He sure does have a huge houseSerenity was greeted by Mokuba, and told to wait outside his brother would be down in a minute.

/Mitsuka and Kaiba were standing side by side looking out at the ocean. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." he said. They leaned in for the kiss.../ Kaiba woke up with a start. what was that about, why cant i stop thinking about herHe looked at the clock, 4:01, he went downstairs and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Serenity gasped when she saw, he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers, she giggled when she realized what the letters on the waist band stood for, BEWD, blue eyes white dragon. He looked at Serenity. "What are you doing here so early and what is so funny." "I'm not here early its 5:00 on the dot, and your in your blue eyes underpants." Kaiba looked down and blushed. He looked at Mokuba and Nani, who were videotaping the whole thing and hysterically. "Got cha'" Nani giggled. "Nah Nah Seto." Mokuba giggled.

"I'm going to get you you little runts." "You got to catch us first they giggled. He chased them up the stairs. serenity sweatdropped When he came back down he was dressed in a suit and tie, an eerie silence came from upstairs. "Now let the interview begin" "heh heh heh, Mwu hahaha" Kaiba cackled.


	5. The Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or McDonalds

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

a/n: author notes

flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Serenity was escorted to Kaibas office. "Take a seat." Kaiba prompted. Serenity visibly gulped as Kaiba took a seat at his desk. "Now then what makes you think your good enough to be my personal maid and masseuse?" he asked. "Well I dont think that being your maid will be all that tough and I give my brother and his friends shoulder massages all the time, you wouldnt believe all the massages tristan and duke need, their so tense." Serenity replied.

"I didnt ask you what you do for the mutt and his idiot friends."Kaiba replied. "Are you prepared to do whatever i say when i say it, when i say to jump you ask how high, when i say bark like a dog you do it..." "How much does this pay again?" "This is a part time maids starting salary." he said pulling out a manilla folder. Serenity opened it and gasped. "Thats a whole lot of money." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Thats because this job entails more than a regular maids job wheeler ." "Are you prepared to do every little thing I say." He got out of his chair and started circling around her like a vulture he stopped just in front of her face and brought his face close to hers he blocked her way out by puttings his hands on the armrest. Serenity gulped. "even if it means working overtime or doing what I say in front of the mutt. To be able to be called upon anytime of day without prior notice, just because I said so.

"Do you have to call Joey that?" Serenity asked trying to be brave even though her voice was shaky. Kaiba let out a laugh that sounded extremly crazy and scary all at the same time. He took his hands off the armrest and set his arms near her legs he leaned even closer so that his face was just centimeters way from hers he moved toward her ear she could hear his breathing now.

"Do you want to know why i hate that dog you call a brother." he said his voice low and somehow even more dangerous. He could feel her shaking with fear. He stood up and glared at her. "DO YOU!" he shouted. All she could do was shake her head yes. He leaned close again. "I hate your brother because hes an idiot, a pathetic excuse for a human being and third rate duelist. The only reason he ever wins any duel is sheer dumb luck and i emphasize dumb. Its guys like him that the rest of society have to hold up, a burden if you will, but what I hate most of all is how hes always clinging to past victories and other peoples glory and begging true duelist to waste their time against him, its pathetic." "Now you tell me something do you want the job or not." she nodded.

"Please I need this job, me and Joey need the money." "Figures, that dog probably couldnt get a job as a test subject at the medical college downtown." He pulled out a uniform for her, it looke exactly like their school uniform only it was black and had the letters kc on the left breast pocket. "Here." "Umm, do you have any that dont have your company logo." Serenity asked timidly. Kaiba laughed that psychotic and frightening laugh again. "You havent told him yet have you." he hissed. "N-noo" she stammered. "Well then I hope your still able to do your job even in front of the mutt." "I will." she replied. She started to leave. "and dont call him mutt."

She suddenly found herself against the wall. She looked at Kaiba and tried to get away from his grip, he was holding her wrist. "You start your job today." He glared down at her. "Please let me go, your scaring me." she cried. He moved his hands off her wrist and put them on the wall blocking her exit. "How can i be scaring you..." he said in a mocking tone. "When you dont even know what true fear is(Serenity tried to avert her gaze but he turned it back toward him with two fingers underneath her chin.) If you ever try to correct me again though i guarntee you will." he grabbed her face and brought it closer toward him. "Are we clear." he said in a menacing tone.

"Crystal." she replied freeing herself from him. "good then, i got your first assignment, go do my laundry after you get into uniform, i'll show you where my room is." She got changed and was shown what to do. Mokuba came in after his brother left for his office.

"Hi Serenity." he said cheerily. "My brother wasnt mean was he?" he said already knowing the answer. "No, he wasnt mean he was psychotic." Serenity replied her voice still shaky. Mokuba turned his gaze toward his brothers office which was just down the hall. "he's not always like that, my brother isnt mean hes my best friend, he just like hazing the help the first month or so their here, try to make them quit because a lot worse than that could happen to them if they cant handle a little teasing, when an executive of another company comes over or if a robber breaks into our house, he wants them to be able to keep their head on straight during stressful times, at least thats what he told me." Mokuba said seriously. "I think enjoys a little too though." he admitted.

Serenity put on a smile on for Mokubas sake. "really it wasnt that bad."she lied in her normal voice. Later that night Serenity was in a rush to leave she already stayed longer than she meant too, she wanted to make sure Kaibas uniforms were all sewed up perfectly, washed and presed. I dont know what i ever saw in him, that man has no heart

She walked by Mokubas room and smiled at what she saw. "Mokuba had fallen asleep near his brother still clutching a little cap gun and wearing a robbers uniform. Kaiba was asleep resting his head on a chair, a jump rope still wrapped loosely around his shoulders the handle resting on top of his head and Nani had fallen asleep on the other side of kaiba with one jump rope handle in her hand and the other hand clutching a cap gun and fake handcuffs still in the other with a little cop uniforms on. Serenity remembered what had happened in there.

Kaiba was in his room putting away files while she straightened up in there, when Mokuba and Nani came in the room "Seto Nani wont be the banker." Mokuba whined. "How can I be the banker when im the cop." Nani whined back. "What are you two whining about now?" Kaiba asked. "Were playing cops and robbers and Im the robber and Nani is the cop, only i told her she has to be the banker too becuase i have to rob the banker first, but she said no that i should be the banker because she doesnt want to pretend to be the banker then i said i cant be then banker because im the robber then she said that we can just pretend to be have robbed the bank only i said no because thats stupid." Mokuba replied.

"No your stupid." Nani replied. "no your stupid." "NO you are." "poopyhead" "doggybreath." "chocolate pants." "bed-wetter." "I told you that was lemonade Nani, u ugly stupid...stupidhead." Nani jumped Mokuba and the two began fighting. Kaiba and Serenity sweatdropped Kaiba pulled the two off each other. "Your lucky hes holding me back bedwetter." nani said "I know you are but what am I" mokuba said. "I'm rubber your glue." nani replied. "that doesnt even make sense." Mokuba replied.

"Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." "Yes it does." "no it doesnt." Mokuba jumped Nani this time but Nani knocked down and the two began to wrestle.

"Hey. hey, hey what has gotten into you two." Kaiba said. "Now Mokuba dont hit Nani shes a girl." "Oh really couldve fooled me." Nani started to cry. "dont cry Nani im sorry." Mokuba said trying to comfort her. she calmed down after Mokuba hugged her and apologized again. " why dont you play a different game?" Kaiba asked. "we dont want to." the whined. "well is their anything i can do?" Kaiba asked immediately wishing he hadnt. Nani and Mokuba looked at each other and smiled evily. "Well...." they said in unison. they pushed him the closet and told him to be the banker and to put on the banker uniform. then they waited for him a few minutes.

"Im not coming out."Kaiba said. "Seto you promised." Mokuba whined. They heard the door open and seto walked out with a indignant lok on his face and a white shirt that was way to short and revealed his midriff and strecthed tight and a red vest that was even shorter that looked like it was cutting off his circulation. it came just below his armpits and had the words banker written crudely on the left breast pocket. the pants he was wearing clung tightly to im and looked like they were about to snap apart. They came just below his knee. Nani giggled and took a picture.

"HEY!" he shouted. Serenity giggled. He shot her look. "Thats it im not doing this." He said throwing down the fake money. "You promised." Mokuba and Nani cried. "Fine, just dont cry, sheez your giving me a headache." He bent down to pick up the money and ripped the pants. He stood up and covered the tear backing up slowly Toward the closet his face red. Serenity and Nani were cracking up. Mokuba tried to keep himself from laughing. "oniisan a/n-means older brother you ruined my play banker uniform." He said no longer able to keep himself from laughing. "I'll buy you a new one." kaiba said from inside. "ok but you still have to wear the other part." "oh, comeon." "you promised Seto." kaiba came out in the outfit this time with his own pants on.

"Lets go play cops and robbers." he said with all the enthisuasim of a doorstop. "Yea!" they shouted. dragging him out of the room. "Our plan worked." She could hear them in the hallway. "What plan?" She heard the door shut and lock. "What Plan?!?"

That had been a few hours ago. She smiled and walked into the room and unwinded the jump rope off Kaibas head and stroked his hair out of his face. He had been a good sport and played with them the whole time. Maybe he isnt that badshe picked up his arms and rolled them into Mokubas bed. She then picked up each of his legs and placed them in the bed. for someone so skinny he sure his heavy.she then picked up Mokuba and Nani and placed them on either side of him. and then tucked them all in. She kissed mokuba and nani on the forhead then hesistated and did the same for Kaiba. Then she put away all the toys they had been playing with and closed the door. "Goodnight, sleep tight she whispered before shutting the door and leaving. Kaiba opened one eye and watched her leave then smiled and went back to sleep.


	6. So, who do you work for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or DW3

Key

=thought

=dream

=anime action, a.k.a sweatdrop/ anime fall, you know stuff real people don't do

a/n: author notes

flashback

Joey sighed for the millionth time and looked at the clock on the wall. Where the heck are you SerenityHe contented himself to playing more video games, he had just beat Tristan for the hundreth time in a row in a Dynasty Warriors 3 vs match against. Tristan looked at Joey. "Hey I'm sure shes fine shes probably just hanging out at the mall you know how inconsiderate freshman can be." Tristan sighed. "I know but Seren isn't like that she never stays out this late, i'm really worried besideds you know we cant hideout here forever sooner or later my Mom and Dad are gonna to figure out which apartment we're staying at, and staying out so late just makes it worse."

Just then Serenity quietly opened the door and tried to tiptoe upstairs to her room. "Serenity!" Joey exclaimed happily then ran over and gave her a big hug. "I was so worried." "Oh, i was just starting a new job Joey that's all." "really where" "I'm a maid at this mansion." "Really whos" "well look at time its really late better get some sleep" Serenity dashes off at hundred miles an hour up the stairs leaving a smoke trail behind her Tristan and Joey sweatdrop

"My buh-rilliant mind tells me she's up to something" said Joey. "Well Sherlock does your buh-rilliant mind tell you what she's hiding." said Tristan. "Umm, ow my head hurts now." said Joey rubbing his head. Tristan sweatdropped "Only you could get a headache from thinking Joey." "Aaah shut it Tristan" "I think if you just ask her she tell you Joey so chill." "Maybe your right Tristan."

Meanwhile Serenity was pacing back and forth. I cant tell Joey were i have been, he'll kill Kaiba, or worse he'll kill me She heard Joey coming up the stairs. eep, what am i going to do, i know i will stand up tall, look him in straight in the eye and tell him the truth, i'm working at some stuffy old guys named, named, mr.banks, yeah that'll workJoey came up stairs followed closely by Tristan.

He knocked on the door. "Seren can i talk to ya." Joey asked. Serenity opened the door and began twiddling her fingers. "and might I add you're a vision of loviness tonight." Said Tristan. Joey elbowed him in the ribs. "What Tristan here was tryin' to say is what's up with you, your actin' kind of funny."

Serenity looked at Joey than sighed. "Promise not to hate me…" she said tears welling up in her eyes. "I could never hate you Seren." "and Promise not to get mad at me, or anyone else and go out and do anythin' you'll regret." "What is it sis" "promise" "errr… Oh all right I promise." "I'm working for…" Serenity said tears began running down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Joe I know you don't like him and I know I shouldn't be working for him…but…" Serenity began sobbing now unable to finish. "Who sis?" Joey said walking up to give her a hug. Tristan got there first. "Errr, Tristan." Joey said tossing Tristan to the side. "Oh come on I was just trying to be helpful." "How about I help my foot up your…" "I'm working for Kaiba." Serenity suddenly blurted out.

"YOUR WORKING FOR WHO!" Joey shouted. Tristan stood there shocked. "HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR HIM, THE ONE GUY, I DON'T WANT YOU WORKING FOR IN ALL OF DOMINO!" "It gets worse…" "HOW COULD IT GET WORSE." "I'm not just his maid… I'm his masseuse and have to be at his every beck and call." She said sheepishly. Joey looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "ERRR HOW COULD YOU!" Joey shouted. "YOU TOLD ME TO FIND A JOB AND I DID." Tristan shrank to the size of a small action figure and looks at back and forth from Joey to Serenity and vice-versa "YEAH A NORMAL JOB LIKE A WAITRESS!" "WELL THIS JOB PAYS GOOD MONEY AND I COULDN'T PASS IT UP" Tristan begins crying little wavy streams down his face still in mini-mode "WHY NOT YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM, WHY SIS WHY?" "BECAUSE, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM"

Everything in the suddenly got real quiet. Tristan returns to his normal size Tristan could feel the awkard silence in the room. After a few minutes Joey broke the silence. "You don't know what your talking about." Serenity looked Joey in the eye. "Why because I'm younger than you, Joey you're my hero and the strongest person I know but I do still care about him." Joey swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "Why don't you just quit the stupid job." "We need the money." "We don't need anything from him." "I do." They both glared at each other and the room fell silent for awhile. They both turned toward Tristan. "Tristan tell her I'm right." "Tristan tell him I'm right" they both said in unison.

Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "umm, (looks at bare wrist) look at the time I have to go." Tristan runs out of the apartment at hundred miles an hour in no particular direction "Joe, I'm really sorry." Serenity said. "I can't even look at you right now." Joey said walking out the room and grabbing his green jacket off the hook of the coat rack. "Where are you going." "out" to where "just out, don't wait up." Then Joey walked out the house and rode off on the good bike. Serenity watched Joey leaver out her window then crumpled to floor and hugged her knees rocking back and forth and sobbing uncontrollably.

oO wow that was a sad chapter. Thanks to my reviewers for noticing my paragraph problem. The next chap wont be so sad and the JoeyMai will come in. : ) anyway R&R


End file.
